<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>eyes by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505387">eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Love, Oneshot, Post-Canon, antxrcticas' Zutara Prompts February 2021, idk how to tag, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a short poem or oneshot however you see it about zk and how they see eachother<br/>just read it i suck at summarys</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! im new to posting on ao3 but I saw this prompt on my tumblr and I had to write something for it. It can be read as a poem or a fanfic whatever you want<br/>I hope you like it<br/>this can be canon compliant or divergent<br/>its pretty ambiguous so its up to you<br/>OMG I DONT KNOW IF THIS IS ANON OR NOT<br/>so if you can see its me hey!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I look into your eyes I see the ocean </p><p>pushing and pulling </p><p>Of course, that’s what everyone sees </p><p>No, I see the seaweed hanging on for dear life </p><p>clinging to banks of sand </p><p>I see the schools of fish  </p><p>like children learning and growing  </p><p>I see the moon’s soft light </p><p>reflecting on raging tides </p><p>When I look into your eyes I see the sky </p><p>I see the stars and I see clouds  </p><p>I can see the storms hidden </p><p>and the blue skies behind </p><p>Of course, when I look into your eyes </p><p>it's not just your eyes I see </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When you look at me </p><p>my soul feels like it’s being burned apart </p><p>in a good kind of way </p><p>in the way that makes you shiver from head to toe </p><p>in the way that makes you curl up on yourself trying to keep the heat in </p><p>I feel like I'm being split in two </p><p>Like your Dao sword was dipped in lava and pressed on my heart </p><p>Its blistering and it's swelling but  </p><p>somehow, I know I'll come out of this better </p><p>You make me better </p><p>Some say scars show your weakness </p><p>But yours seems to show me just how strong you are </p><p>just how much you’ve been through </p><p>and just how much you’ve grown </p><p>And when you look at me  </p><p>I feel as though I'm looking at you  </p><p>And nothing else at all</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>